


Akame and Tatsumi does Karaoke

by 15LarueA



Series: FanFiction.net [1]
Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Akame ga Kill! - Freeform, Comedy, Copyrighted Music, Dancing and Singing, Flirting, For fans of Tatsumi x Akame, Idina Menzal, Let it Go - Frozen, Linkin Park - Freeform, Numb - Linkin Park, Omegle Roleplay, Removed from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15LarueA/pseuds/15LarueA
Summary: Tatsumi forces Akame to sing karaoke with him! (Doesn't end well) Okay! I'm going to make this clear and since this is a comedic song-fic, that means I do not own any of the songs. Please go listen to the original song, I won't add in the whole song mostly because I literally type it down myself and it's pretty boring just reading a goddamn FanFiction with a whole song in it.





	Akame and Tatsumi does Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> From: catspats31 ( https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2266852/ )  
> Reply URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/pm2/post.php?rwid=257044967  
> \-------------------
> 
> The story is good, but since it has the copied lyrics of Linkin Park's "Numb", it breaks the following part of the Content Guidelines:
> 
> Actions not allowed:  
> 3\. Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.
> 
> Please remove all of the copied lyrics from your story because the owners of this site have no legal permission from the songwriters.
> 
> And in case you're wondering when and why that rule is made, here is the background information. Back on April 27, 2005, the admins put this message on the front page regarding songfics:
> 
> In addition, [this site] would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel it's okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.
> 
> Keep in mind that "public domain" means something that has expired copyrights, like Shakespearean works. And disclaimers don't cut it for song lyrics. Not even changing a few words from the original song will be enough.
> 
>  
> 
> Me: FUCKING HELL!
> 
> Okay, so... I wasn't aware of the copyright problem but I was informed and this is the original but the first version I uploaded with be edited to prevent copyright.
> 
> Thank you for informing me! I may have been a bit cranky but I am grateful that I have been told this!

  


  


  


  


_Title: Akame and Tatsumi plays Karaoke_  
_Category: Anime/Manga » Akame ga Kiru/アカメが斬る_  
_Author: AverialVi_  
_Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+_  
_Genre: Humor/Friendship_  
_Published: 05-22-17, Updated: 05-24-17_  
_Chapters: 2, Words: 791_

  


* * *

  


_Chapter 1: Chapter 1_

  


"I hate you so much for making me do this" Akame tells Tatsumi in a monotone voice, Tatsumi looks at the screen going through the songs while holding her shoulder.

  
"It's okay, nothing will happen. Probably" Tatsumi comforts, Akame shrugs his hand off her shoulder prior to Tatsumi questioning, "What should we do first? Numb by Linkin Park?"  


  


Akame rolls her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. If this is over quickly I'm fine with anything" She tells him, he plays the song, "Who's doing the first paragraph?"

  
"I will" Tatsumi offered, the intro plays as Tatsumi dances along to the music. Akame sighs in embarrassment.

  


  
**Tatsumi: I'm tired of being what you want me to be feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. Don't know what you're expecting of me put under the pressure of walking in your shoes...**

  
**Background: (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

  
**Akame: Every step that I take is another mistake to you...**

  


"Put some effort in!" Tatsumi tells her, she pushes him off the chair. "Fine I will then!" She shouts in frustration.

  
**Background: (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

  
**Akame: I'VE BECOME SO NUMB, I CAN'T FEEL YOU THERE! BECOME SO TIRED, SO MUCH MORE AWARE!**

**  
**

"Holy shit, you shout there is no tomorrow" Tatsumi complains **.**

  
**Tatsumi: I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you. Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?!**  
****

**  
**

**Akame: 'Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you! (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**

**  
**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**  
**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take!**

  


"Akame, please sing normally now. Your shouting is giving my a headache"

  
**I'VE BECOME SO-! "**

**  
**

Piss off!" Tatsumi shouts, pushing her over laughing.

  
**Tatsumi: Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming this, all I want to do. Is be more like me and be less like you.**

  


  
TIME SKIP

  


  
"That is one low grade for your singing, Akame" Tatsumi teased, poking her, "Like all you did was shout at the top of your voice, why don't you sing like you do in the bath or shower!"

  
"How the fuck do you know I sing when I'm having a bath!" Akame asked, creeped out.

  
"... Lets sing, Skyreach" Akame shook her head. Walking away, that is probably the only time she'll be doing karaoke with Tatsumi.

  


  


  


Chapter 2: Chapter 2

  


They both sat on the chair with a microphone on Omegle, "I thought we are doing karaoke... again?" Akame asked, she really hates doing karaoke with Tatsumi.

  
"We are, but on Omegle" He pulled out a penguin mask and put it on before saying, "Lets do this thing"

  
"You look so retarded" She insulted as Omegle finds a stranger.

  
"Hey, what are you doing?" The man on Omegle asked, suddenly Tatsumi jumped from the side and screamed into the headphones, "What the hell?!"

  
"She's doing karaoke with me, the retarded penguin" Tatsumi joked, making duck sounds into the microphone. He began to dance, Akame sighed as she apologized.

  
"Okay, sing then" The stranger told them.

  


  
"We are doing Let it go"

  
"Fuckin' kill me" Akame sighed, he knew she hated that song and he is going to sing it to piss her off.

  


  
**Tatsumi (Screeching): The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen**

  
**Akame (Talking): The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in; Heaven knows I've tried**

  


"Seriously, put effort in. And don't scream like last time" Akame lets out a long ear piercing scream that made him yell and fall onto the ground, "OW! YOU KNOW I HAVE HEADPHONES ON YOU SPAZ!" Tatsumi scolds.

  
**Akame (inarticulate yelling!) Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know!**  
**Let it go, let it-**

  


... He logged off...  


  


"Fuck this! I'm out!" Akame told him, "I'm never doing this again!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
